megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pull the Trigger
"Pull the Trigger" is one of the battle themes in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. It was composed by Atsushi Kitajoh and performed by Mayumi Fujita, with rap parts performed by Lotus Juice. It is based on the soundtrack of Persona 3 Portable and is meant to serve as the main battle theme for the P3P heroine. Lyrics There ain't the perfect time for any big change Especially when not ready More time seems more brutal 'till it catches you. Either you go with flow or force it without Determination But you're not alone in this complication So come with me. On your mark, y'all get set... Then pull the trigger and go! Make a move before they can make an act on you. No one, but you can change your own world Ain't nobody else will do it for you. I'll orchestrate it, players play it on Like a band fanatically playing in the zone. The show must go on 'til the very end. And keep the best for last, so... Let's drop that hammer down! Best to know every path you go Is a prototype, more room for growth. At the same time it's real life On the verge of deciding the color of The rest of your life. A bit too heavy to think like that, But knowing both sides leave big impact. Get wiser, rise up With me, best advisor. Some of my regrets come hunting me 'til this day Choice I made, it was wrong How thoughtless to believe that I was alone. I learned it harder way but you don't have to Go through what I've been through. Cause you're not alone in this frustration So come with me. On your mark, y'all get set... Then pull the trigger and go! Make a move before they can make an act on you. No one, but you can change your own world Ain't nobody else will do it for you. I'll orchestrate it, players play it on Like a band fanatically playing in the zone. The show must go on 'til the very end. And keep the best for last, so... Let's drop that hammer down! When lost, look around you for a sec... You may feel lonely, but you are not alone In this world, we're right here with you! Coincidence? Nah, I chose to meet you! Destiny? I sought and fought through. I'm scarred up, but I'm feeling good. Move, destiny! I'm coming through! Partner, we can do this, right? You are the fire, I'm the wind tonight. Burn your dread, haha, that's right! Baby! Baby! Baby! We tight! On your mark, y'all get set... Then pull the trigger and go! Make a move before they can make an act on you. No one, but you can change your own world Ain't nobody else will do it for you. I'll orchestrate it, players play it on Like a band fanatically playing in the zone. The show must go on 'til the very end. And keep the best for last, so... Let's drop that hammer down! With brightest rings Yo, I pull the trigger Make it look flashy even when it's bitter. Cannot defeat me even when I lose I stand right back to the spot, go figure. You don't see What I see But you don't have to see what I see. Just see eye to eye Despite my differences. We are still tight! Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Songs